


Most Influential

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gallavich, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, anon prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>Hey not trying to bother, just wondering if you forgot about my prompt?? Of course no pressure to write it I just didn’t know!!! I’ve been sending you all the “God this is so weird” and “sloppy fucking drunk” and I asked about a future fic of Yev being 16 and writing a “most influential woman” paper on his badass gay dads and his teacher calls Mick/Ian to read it bc it’s so heartfelt.. Sorry just SO excited to see how you write the paper and Yev being all YUH I GOT GAY DADS WHADDUP…</p>
<p>Anonymous said: <br/>I saw the prompt that anon asked for "Yev (16) writes his 'most influential woman in my life' paper on his gay ass dads and it's so awesome his teacher calls them in so they can read it" I was wondering if I can ask for that too?? But I wanna add on them coming home to a nonchalant Yev and they sit down and have the closest thing to a heart-to-heart Yev and Mickey will allow. Smut and cuddles afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Influential

**Author's Note:**

> Never got this as a prompt before they sent this but anyway I got it and I finally wrote it! :D yay for me!  
> Got back into town earlier today (it's technically Sunday now - 12:38am) but I got in Saturday at like 2pm so ya. This took a long time to write so hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> p.s. it's not edited cause I couldn't be bothered lol

At 16 years old, Yev has a pretty good life. He’s an honour student at school and has a lot of friends. He’s also on the football team, and has a girlfriend he just adores. 

 

What he loves the most out of his life isn’t that he has good grades, or friends and a girlfriend, but it’s that he has the two most amazing fathers a kid could ask for. 

 

He knew growing up in the south side of Chicago was difficult on his fathers. The fact that they’re gay didn’t make their lives any easier, if anything it made it worse. 

 

His fathers have many siblings so that means he has lots of uncles and aunts and baby cousins. He loves every single one of them and is so grateful for them. That’s why not having a mother doesn’t seem to faze him. His mother, Svetlana, he learned when he was a bit older, was a prostitute who his father Mickey was forced to sleep with and marry because of his own father. Knowing this, Yev was disgusted with how he was brought into this world but was reassured that it didn’t diminish the love his father has for him. It made him want to give Yev a better life than he ever got as a child and let him know that he would never force him to do something he didn’t want to do. When Yev was 3, his mother had run off when she got her green card and was able to be free from the life she was also forced into. 

 

Yev didn’t know much of her and then hearing about everything that happened he didn’t really mind that she was gone. He had his father Mickey, and his step-father Ian, who he just calls dad as well since he’s been there since he was born. 

 

So when he got his last assignment for his sophomore year he didn’t hesitate twice on who to write it about. 

 

 

———

 

 

Mickey has been a history and math professor at Yev’s high school for the past eight years. He’s always been good with numbers and always had a thing for history and culture, so it was fitting to do something with that. 

 

He was on his lunch break in his classroom when there was a knock on the door and the English professor was coming into the room. Mickey liked to leave the door open in case some of his students wanted to hang out in there. Yev also had lunch with him sometimes. Today was not one of those days though.

 

“Mary,” Mickey addressed her. The professors called each other by their first names since it wasn’t a huge high school and they all pretty much know everyone there. 

 

“Mickey, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you and your husband could come see me after school,” Mary said. All the teachers knew to just get out with it with Mickey, and not to beat around the bush.

 

“Yev do something wrong?” Mickey asked.

 

“No no, nothing like that. I’d just like to speak with both of you about an assignment of his,” Mary said.

 

“Okay, I’ll let Ian know to be here at 3 o’clock, that it?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes. Enjoy your lunch, see you later,” Mary said with a smile before leaving his classroom.

 

Mickey called Ian right away.

 

“Hey,” Ian answered on the second ring.

 

“Hey. So Yev’s English teacher just came to see me, she wants to see us both after school about one of his assignments,” Mickey said.

 

“Why?” Ian asked him.

 

“The fuck should I know man. All she said was she wants to speak to both of us after school so be here at 3 o’clock,” Mickey said.

 

“It has to be both of us? I’m at work Mick, can’t just leave 2 hours early,” Ian said.

 

“Just tell them it’s about the kid, they’ll let you go man,” Mickey said.

 

Ian said, “Okay. What do you think it’s about? Can’t be bad… Yev’s a really good student.”

 

“Yeah unless it’s in my class. Little shit likes to test me,” Mickey scoffed.

 

Ian laughed and said, “True. I can’t believe you gave him detention.”

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “Deserved it, and it was only during lunch.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay I’ll see you at 3,” Ian said.

 

“Love you,” Mickey said with a mouthful of his sandwich. 

 

Ian chuckled and said with a big smile, “Love you.”

 

 

Mickey finished off his food and sent Yev a text.

 

**Mickey:**

_Your ass better not be in trouble. Mrs Carmack wants to see dad and I at 3._

 

**Yev:**

_Didn’t do shit_

 

**Mickey:**

_Better not have since I gotta stay after school_

 

**Yev:**

_Promise I didn’t_

 

**Mickey:**

_K so you’re on your own to get home, and go straight home. No friends, no Emma._

 

**Yev:**

_I just told you I didn’t do anything wrong!_

 

**Mickey:**

_I’ll be the judge of that. Just go home after school and if you’re not in trouble you can go out or whatever._

 

**Yev:**

_Fine. See you in 15 minutes for math_

 

**Mickey:**

_Better behave cause I’m not in the mood for it today_

 

**Yev:**

_*Rolling my eyes*_

 

**Mickey:**

_Fuckin’ dork_

 

 

———

 

 

At 3 o’clock school ended for the day and so Yev headed home just like Mickey said and Mickey went to the English classroom to see Mrs. Carmack.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said with a small smile when he saw Ian leaning against the wall near the classroom. 

 

“Hey,” Ian said with a smile of his own. 

 

Mickey went over to him and they kissed softly on the lips like they do every time they say hello or goodbye.

 

Ian led the way inside the classroom and Mrs. Carmack said hello and they all sat down, Mary in her chair at her desk and Ian and Mickey in two chairs they pulled closer to the desk.

 

“So, I wanted to speak to you both about Yevgeny’s assignment. As we all know, Yevgeny is a very bright young man and very capable of many things. He has a very big imagination, and he also has a very big heart. The last assignment that was due was on the students ‘most influential woman’. I told the students that it could be anyone from their mother to their sister or their aunt, etc. I called you both here because Yevgeny didn’t meet the requirements as I had explained them, however this is one of Yevgeny’s best works. I thought you could read it,” Mary explained.

 

“What do you mean he didn’t meet the requirements?” Mickey asked.

 

“Here, you can see for yourself,” Mary said as she handed them Yev’s assignment.

 

Mickey and Ian held the paper between them and started to read it.

 

 

_This assignment is supposed to be based on a woman in our lives that we perceive to be the most influential to us. The requirements were to write about a woman, a mother, a sister, an aunt, or maybe even a cousin. I don’t have a mother anymore, not that I find her very influential to begin with, however I do have amazing women in my family and in my life, such as my aunts Mandy, Fiona, and Debbie._

_The problem with this assignment is that the most influential people in my life are my two fathers; my biological father Mickey, and my stepfather Ian. They grew up in houses a few blocks away from each other in the south side, both knowing of the other. The Milkoviches were known to be horrible people, with the patriarch Terry (my grandfather), his many delinquent sons (my father, uncles Iggy, Colin, and Jamie), and promiscuous daughter (my aunt Mandy). Everyone in the south side knew of the Milkovich’s and to stay away from them if they could. They dealt drugs, had guns, and beat on people for nothing or anything. They were not the type of family you wanted to associate with if you wanted to live. In and out of jail, Terry, Iggy, Colin, and Jamie were not to be messed with. Mickey, in his early teen years until the age of 18 was in and out of juvenile detention a few times for different reasons. He sold drugs, had guns, and beat up people who messed with his younger sister Mandy, or on homosexual men._

_The Gallagher’s were the other family everyone knew about in the south side. Ian Gallagher, my stepfather, knew my father for a long time. Living a few blocks away and going to the same school did that. The Gallagher’s were well known because of patriarch Frank Gallagher, and not for good reasons. He’s an alcoholic and a neglectful father. He was always around but not in the ways his six children needed him. He came when he needed to sleep and needed money. The eldest daughter, my aunt Fiona, took care of her five younger siblings since she was younger than I am. Dropping out of school and working full time to have money for them to eat and a roof over their heads. Ian, the third of the bunch, did his part just as they all did. He always knew he was different, he told his older brother he was gay when he was about 14-15 years old, when he started to see my father._

_They had to keep it a secret. No one could know that neighbourhood thug Mickey Milkovich was gay and that he was sleeping with one of the Gallagher boys. If not for the reason of thugs like Mickey to beat them up then for the fact that Terry is homophobic, racist, sexist, and anything else you could think of. Terry found out about them a couple years after they first started to sleep together. He beat them up and called my mother, than a Russian prostitute with no green card to come and “fuck the gay out” of my father while Ian watched. My fathers didn’t tell me details and I’m glad for that. What I know is that my father was rapped by a woman while his father held a gun to him and Ian, a boy he never thought of as more than someone to just have sex with until he realized he could lose him forever at the hands of his father, a man he’s hated his whole life._

_Soon after that he was forced to marry her or else Terry would kill them both. Ian saw them say, “I do”, he saw the man he was in love with marry a woman who could barely speak any English. Ian couldn’t handle it all and enlisted in the army, four years minimum. My father had told me he was devastated that day Ian told him he was going to the army. All those years ago he had made it seem like he didn’t care about him but he did. He cared more for him than Ian ever knew. What he couldn’t do was tell Ian to stay and not leave and maybe never come back. It’s something he will always regret._

_A few months later, Mickey found out that Ian was in the south side. He went to find him immediately. He went to ‘The FairyTale’, a gay club in Boystown, and found him giving an older man a lap dance. Mickey filled Ian in on what he’s missed out on while he was gone and was then ushered out. He waited until Ian was done and came out of the club. He found him with some old man and pulled the guy away from Ian. Mickey brought Ian back to the Milkovich house. To the home where they got beaten up for being together, where he was raped by a prostitute, and was now living in said house with her and her unborn baby. Terry, fortunately, was locked up again._

_Since that day Ian and Mickey have been together. Mickey never wanted to let Ian out of his sight again. Especially when Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. He begged for Ian’s older siblings to let him take care of him since Ian was still under Fiona’s guardianship. My father has taken care of himself, his partner, and his son since than. Before finding out about Ian’s disorder he came out to a bar full of people for my christening, including his father. Terry beat him up again, however this time Mickey fought back and Ian did as well. Terry was thrown back in jail and we haven’t seen him since, and for that I am truly thankful._

_If not for any of those reasons, than Ian and Mickey are the most influential people in my life because they never once made me feel inadequate, small, terrified, ashamed, unworthy, or that I was a horrible mistake. When I was born my father couldn’t hold me, which was understandable, but after he came out and told everyone who he truly was, my mother put him in my arms and told him to start helping out. He did just that. He took care of me and he took care of his boyfriend who was depressed and trying to get him out of that episode and get him some help._

_A couple months ago, around when I turned 16, they told me the story of my birth, everything leading up to it and everything after it. They told me how much they love me and could never regret how things happened or else they wouldn’t have me in their lives. How everything turned out is something they could never get over and fully accept but it doesn’t take away from how much they love me and need me in their lives. I couldn’t believe it when they told me all of this. I felt disgusted about how I was conceived and how a father could treat their children like that. I also felt sad for them because of the childhood and teen years they had in that environment. The only way I am able to feel like that is because my fathers made sure I didn’t have a life like theirs at all. They made sure to be the best fathers they could be. They tell me everyday that they love me, how proud they are, and they do things for me they never got from their own parents. They give me unconditional love, food, money, a stable home, and anything else I may need. The best thing they do for me though, is that they are there for me. They’re just there. They’re there for me when I need them, when I don’t need them, when I want them around, when I don’t want them around, when I need something, and when I don’t need something. They’re just there and that’s the best thing I could ever get from them._

_This paper was supposed to be about the most influential woman in my life but instead I wrote about my two incredible, influential, gay dads I am incredibly lucky and blessed to have in my life. I wouldn’t change that for the world. They make me want to be a good student, athlete, son, boyfriend, friend, and all around person because of how great they are. They never force me to be anything other than who I truly am. All I want is for them to know I’m proud of them, of how far they had to go to get a better life for themselves and their family, how they’re still able to be together after 20 years and be as in love as they always have been. They are the most influential people in my life._

 

 

When they finished reading the assignment they looked to each other and saw the tears in each others eyes and some of the stray tears that had slipped out. They couldn’t help but laugh and cry a little. Mrs. Cormack even started to cry a little. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ian said when he was done laughing. He rubbed at his eyes to wipe the tears away.

 

“Yeah…” Mickey trailed off, doing the same as Ian.

 

“I called you here to read this because it’s absolutely amazing. Punctuation and grammar is a little off but it doesn’t even seem to be an issue because of how heartfelt this is and how I can tell he meant every single word he wrote down. I have the grades in already and will be handing them back in tomorrow. I’m going to ask Yevgeny tomorrow but I would love if he let me keep this so that I can use it for future examples on what to do to write a great paper. It’s typed so I’m sure he has a copy for you to keep but I’d absolutely love to keep this if you all allow it. I wouldn’t mention your names or his name to any student or faculty. It would just be to show them how to write a paper that actually means something to them,” Mary said.

 

“That’s up to him but it’d be okay with us if you did keep it, only if we have another copy cause I definitely need a copy of this,” Ian said.

 

“Of course. I will ask him tomorrow,” Mary said.

 

“Well, thank you so much for showing us his paper, and I’m glad he isn’t in trouble for not following the guidelines,” Ian said.

 

“No, not at all. Normally he would have been but this was just so genuine, he truly meant his words,” Mary said.

 

Ian and Mickey stood up and thanked the teacher again and headed out. They were silent on their way home until they pulled into their driveway.

 

“What the hell do we tell Yev?” Mickey asked before Ian could get out of the car.

 

“What do you mean?” Ian asked confused.

 

“He’s gonna wanna know why we had to go see his teacher,” Mickey stated.

 

“Yeah, so?” Ian asked.

 

“So what the hell do we tell him?” Mickey asked.

 

“Why are you freaking out? We’ll just tell him what happened, it’s not a big deal Mick,” Ian said nonchalantly. 

 

Mickey turned away and looked in front of him. 

 

Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s knee and said softly, “Hey, I’ll do the talking if this is too much for you.”

 

Mickey placed his hand over Ian’s and nodded. Mickey still had some difficulties with the whole unconditional love thing. He was able to give it to Ian and Yev fully and wasn’t afraid to show them or tell them but when his son or his husband looked at him like he was the sun or something he just couldn’t really handle it emotionally. He felt overwhelmed, but in a good way. He loves them with every fibber of his being and couldn’t bare to lose them, it just got to be a little much for Mickey sometimes. 

 

They made their way inside their two story home closer north of Chicago but not really north side. 

 

They came inside the house and saw Yev laying on the sofa with his phone in his hands and the TV on. 

 

“Hey,” Yev said sitting up when he heard his fathers come in. 

 

“Hey kiddo,” Ian said with a smile. Mickey followed him into the living room. 

 

“So, what’d Mrs. Cormack want?” Yev asked when they sat with him in the living room. Yev was a lot like Mickey in that way, he got right to the point. Ian sat next to Yev on the sofa and Mickey on the smaller sofa near Ian’s side of the couch. 

 

“She showed us the paper you wrote about the most influential woman, and how you wrote it about us,” Ian said.

 

“Oh. What about it? Was it not good cause I didn’t write about a woman?” Yev asked a little disappointed.

 

“No, Yev, she showed us because she loved it. She said it was one of your best works and that she even wants to keep it if you let her. She wants to show future students how to write a paper that actually has meaning behind it,” Ian said, reassuring the young man.

 

Yev sighed, relieved. He said, “Well, if it’s okay with you guys than she can keep it. You know since it does have your names and personal information about you. She told us she wouldn’t show these to anyone though.”

 

“Did you not want us to see it?” Ian asked.

 

“I don’t know… I guess I would have probably showed it to you at some point. It’s just kinda corny and stuff,” Yev said with a shrug.

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “It’s kinda gay.”

 

Ian smacked Mickey’s arm and said, “We’re ‘kinda gay’ idiot.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled at Ian after.

 

Ian turned back to Yev and said, “Yev, you don’t have to worry about that kind of thing. We love reading your papers and it just means a lot to us, well to me, that you chose us to write about. That you find us influential and that you’re proud of us. It was a beautiful, well written, incredible paper Yev, and I’m so proud of you.”

 

Mickey looked up at Yev and said, “So am I.”

 

Yev smiled at Mickey cause that’s all Mickey needs to say. He knows Mickey’s not a words person but has gotten better over time. He doesn’t need him to be anything other than himself, just like Mickey doesn’t need Yev to be anything other than who he is. 

 

“Thank you for writing that. I want you to print us a copy. I need that framed or something,” Ian said.

 

Mickey and Yev rolled their eyes, and Yev said, “Okay if I do that can we stop talking about it? It’s too much now.” 

 

“Yes, anything to stop this now. I’m gonna choke on the love in this room,” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Alright, fine.”

 

“Can I go see Emma? She invited me to dinner at her place,” Yev asked.

 

“Yeah but home before 10, tomorrow’s your last day,” Mickey said.

 

“No problem,” Yev said bouncing up from his seat.

 

He went over to them and hugged them both quickly and awkwardly since they were still seated on the sofa and not right next to each other. 

 

“See you guys later!” Yev said making his way to the front door.

 

“Love you!” Ian called out.

 

“Love you too,” Yev said before opening the door.

 

Before he left he called out to Mickey and said, “You too, dad.”

 

“K get out of here!” Mickey called out with a smile on his face. Yev smiled at him and closed the door on his way out.

 

 

“Best kid ever,” Ian said sitting down next to Mickey. 

 

“How the fuck did that happen?” Mickey asked.

 

“Because we’re amazing apparently, and have unconditional love for each other and him,” Ian said.

 

They were silent for a little before Mickey turned to Ian. He said, “You know he was right. I will always regret letting you go back then, and that I cared about you long before all that shit happened. I just couldn’t admit it to you, or myself, but I did feel it. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

 

Ian smiled and climbed onto Mickey’s lap to straddle him. He put his hands on either side of Mickey’s jaw and kissed him on the lips. Mickey put his hands on Ian’s waist and held him tight, kissing him back deeply.

 

Ian pulled back, leaving his hands on Mickey’s jaw and neck. He looked down at the man he married more than ten years ago and has been in love with since he was 15 years old. 

 

“I’m so lucky to have you, you know that? You’re everything to me. You and Yev,” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

 

Mickey leaned his chin up to kiss Ian again, deepening it more than before. Mickey pulled Ian closer to him and moved his hips up a bit, getting into the moment. Ian ground down into him, rubbing their pelvises together. 

 

Mickey ran his hands under Ian’s dress shirt and then started to unbutton them, trying to rid him of his clothes. Ian did the same to Mickey.

 

They undressed like horny teenagers again, fast and frantic. They were naked in no time and moved over to the longer sofa. Ian climbed back onto Mickey and left wet kisses down his body before taking him into his mouth. He sucked on the head before swirling his tongue around it, then plunging down, taking him all down his warm mouth. Mickey moaned out and started to thrust up into Ian’s mouth, with his hand fisted in his hair. 

 

Ian pulled off with a wet pop before going further down and lapping at his hole. He prepped him before sliding in a finger and stretching him open. Mickey continued to moan out his name and noises.

 

Ian was leaking, getting extremely hard by the noises Mickey made and his actions on his husband that got him to make those noises.

 

“I’m good,” Mickey said. Ian got up and so did Mickey. 

 

“Where are you-“ Ian asked but stopped when he saw Mickey bending over the sofa, ass in the air, knees on the sofa.

 

“Haven’t fucked like this in a while, or in a room that isn’t our room,” Mickey said from over his shoulder. 

 

“You gonna stare all day or you gonna get on me?” Mickey said impatiently.

 

Ian smirked before slapping Mickey’s ass. He lined himself up before sliding into his husband’s rear.

 

They both moaned out at the contact and began to move faster and harder. Ian gripped onto Mickey’s hip and his shoulder, pounding into him. Mickey gripped onto the arm of the sofa.

 

“ _Fuck, Ian, yes_ ,” Mickey moaned, “Right there.”

 

Ian continued to pound into the same spot knowing he hit Mickey’s prostate by the way Mickey was moving with him and moaning. 

 

Ian reached around to stroke Mickey’s hard, leaking dick, while he held onto his hip with his other hand.

 

His strokes were in tune with their thrusts and soon he had Mickey coming into his hand instead of the sofa. As Mickey rode out his orgasm, Ian needed a couple thrusts more before he was spilling into Mickey’s ass.

 

They came down from their highs and detached from each other. They went to shower and clean up before putting shorts on and sitting right back in the living room.

 

Ian sat down in the recliner and pulled Mickey to him. Mickey sat half on him and half on the sofa. They curled up together with the fan pointed in their direction with the TV on.

 

That was the sight Yev came home to later that night. He smiled at his sleeping fathers cuddled up together on the sofa before he cleaned up their food containers and went to his bedroom. 

 

His fathers were definitely Yev’s most influential people in his life. No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
